


Cover My Eyes

by letterfromtrenwith



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm a jamko shipper, so naturally my first fic in this fandom is of a pairing I totally made up...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterfromtrenwith/pseuds/letterfromtrenwith
Summary: Eddie's not jealous. Not at all.





	Cover My Eyes

 

She wasn't jealous.

Abolutely not. Eddie only asked Jamie if he had a thing for Walsh because she was annoyed with him. Angry that he was putting his reputation on the line - and by extension hers - by standing up for a cop who'd ratted on her partner. She would have been just as pissed if Walsh had been a man.

Definitely.

  
~

  
It was perfectly natural for her to be a little weirded out when a random girl turned up and kissed her partner in the middle of precinct, law school classmate or not. And Hot Bike Messenger Girl turned out to be a criminal so it was hardly wrong to be suspicious of her. She was just looking out for her partner, that's all.

Jamie had had Kara's back because that's just who he was - someone who did what they thought was right no matter what anyone else said. Besides, he'd known Kara longer than he had Eddie; they'd been at the 12th together since before Eddie's first day at the Academy.

That was why she'd sometimes find them deep in conversation by the coffee machines, or find herself wondering where Jamie had got to when he went to the bar, only to see him talking to Kara. That was if he wasn't blowing off post-shift drinks all together, which he'd been doing more often lately. 

But what did Eddie care? She was Jamie's partner, not his keeper. If he didn't even want to come to her Official Cop Party, then why would she expect him to hang out with her any other time?

It wasn't like anything was going on for her to even be concerned about. She was pretty sure Jamie would be acting differently if there was, but he was still just as much her brilliant, frustrating Boy Scout of a partner as he had ever been. Maybe he was a tiny bit more cheerful lately, but that could only be good. Maybe he'd complain about her eating habits less.

  
~

  
Eddie had always been good at ignoring little things she didn't want to notice, like all the signs that her gilded childhood wasn't all that it seemed, or that her Dad might not be the wonderful man she'd always thought him to be.

So, even as her cop spidey-senses tingled, she pretended like nothing had changed. Until, one day, when she got pressed up a little too close to Jamie in a crowd, and she realised that he smelled faintly of perfume. Hers could have got onto him after ten hours in a car together, except it wasn't the slightly spicy scent she favoured - and mostly didn't wear at work anyway - but the crisp, airy fragrance that often trailed after Kara Walsh when she left at the end of her shift.

But Eddie's supernatural stubbornness could even overlook that. What it couldn't overlook was Kara showing up to a ridiculously early morning shift wearing a checked men's shirt that Eddie knew well. Better than anyone else, it seemed, since while Evans and Jimenez gave Kara a decent ribbing about doing the Walk of Shame, Jamie's name never came up.

Well, Eddie wasn't about to give the game away. Not like it mattered to her.

  
~

  
It didn't take that long for the rest of the house to catch on, naturally. Nobody said anything directly at first, but when it came to gossip, cops had soccer moms and high schoolers beat.

"Hey, if I'd known that was the reward, I might have stuck up for Walsh, too." Maldonado's voice her in ear almost made Eddie jump, but she forced herself not to give him the satisfaction, even if the guy did make her skin crawl. Reynolds might be a jerk, but he'd sucked up Jamie making him look like a bitch in front of half the precinct, and even actually apologised to Walsh in so many words. Maldonado was just a creep.

"Shut it, Maldonado." It's not like Eddie didn't know what he was talking about. She was looking at exactly the same thing as he was: Kara and Jamie on the other side of the bar, heads bent together to hear each other over the music, Kara giggling into her drink.

"Can't blame her either, I guess." Maldonado ignored Eddie's instruction. "Giving the PC's son a ride s'gotta be an easy way into some choice assignments."

As much as Eddie had been dying for an excuse to get into with Maldonado for months, she said nothing. Instead, she did her best to quiet down the tiny little voice in her head which had been whispering almost his exact words. 

  
~

  
Jamie said absolutely nothing about it, of course, which was typical. Even when it was pretty much common knowledge at the 12th, despite him and Kara being nothing but professional on duty. Apart from that one time when Eddie and Jamie had called in a 10-85 while under fire from a couple of punks trying to rob a bodega. Reynolds and Jimenez had been the cavalry, and it had been all over by the time Eddie noticed the splash of blood on Jamie's face. Before sheer panic could come over her, 12 Andrew had squealed to a stop right next to her, Kara Walsh practically throwing herself out of the passenger door.

"Jamie!"

"It's ok! Piece of glass caught me when the car window shattered. I'm fine."

"Well, you still gotta go to the hospital, Reagan. C'mon Janko, we'll help you get everything cleaned up here." Jiminez had to call her name twice before Eddie paid attention to what the other woman was saying. She'd been too busy watching the way Kara had run her hand down Jamie's arm.

Eventually, Eddie decided she was going to have to rip off the Band Aid. Partners talked about this kind of stuff, right? Especially when it involved other people in their precinct.

"So...you and Walsh..." So just randomly throwing it out there in a middle of a tour probably wasn't the best way to go about it, but if not now when and all that jazz. Jamie didn't reply, the infuriating bastard, but he flicked a glance her way before looking back at the road. She chose to take that as an opening, except she got part way into her sentence, and realised that she had no idea where she was going with it. "It's - uh - you guys thought about what you're going to do? Y'know, if it got serious, working out of the same house...Might be, y'know - "

"Actually, uh, Kara's thinking about putting in for her gold shield soon. She did some undercover work for Vice a while back - before the whole Cutter thing - and there's a couple of guys there have pretty much given her the nod." It was a totally matter of fact reply, like he hadn't even had to think about it, which meant that he and Kara had almost certainly discussed it. At length, if Eddie knew Jamie. You didn't have those kind of talks with a colleague you were just hooking up with.

"Oh." Eddie doubted he even heard her reply, so quiet was her voice. That's what she got for asking questions she was never going to like the answers to.

  
~

  
"C'mon Walsh, give us something!" Evans' voice made Eddie stop short as she entered the women's locker room, pulling up instead of rounding the bank of lockers.

"No! Mind your own business!" Despite her words, there was laughter in Kara's voice.

"Hey, that blush tells me everything I need to know. Who knew Reagan had it in him?"

"I did." Jimenez piped up. "Those buttoned-up Catholic school boys are always the same."

Eddie deliberately bumped into a locker to indicate her arrival and there was suddenly quiet from around the corner. The other three women relaxed as soon as they saw it was her, however.

"Oh, thank God, someone who doesn't have the mind of a horny teenage boy!" Kara shot her a grin and Eddie managed to force one back.

"Hey, some of us have gotta live vicariously through you, babe." Evans tugged at the straps of her vest. "You're getting down and dirty with a hot guy while I got nothing."

"'Hot'?! Evans!"

"What? I'm gay, not blind!"

"Oh, jeez." Eddie pretended to fumble in her pockets. "Left my phone in my car..."

"You'll be late for roll call if you don't hurry." Jimenez checked her watch, frowning.

"Well, I'll just have to hurry." Eddie strode out, hoping they hadn't noticed the obviously false note of cheer in her voice.

  
~

  
She was happy for them, really she was. It was just easier to be happy about it if she didn't have to think about it.

Sometimes that was easy enough. But sometimes it wasn't. Actually, a lot of the time it wasn't. Every time she'd catch Jamie smiling at his phone when she came back from fetching coffee; whenever Reynolds and Evans were cracking jokes about Kara and Jamie both skipping post-shift drinks; and all the times Kara showed up wearing that damn shirt.

When Righetti transferred to 108, the whole shift had a big party at Donovan's. Eddie took it as an opportunity to let her hair down. For reasons she didn't like to examine too closely, she'd been volunteering to work a lot of extra shifts and overtime lately, telling herself she could always do with the extra cash.

In typical 12th fashion, they gave the guy one hell of a send off. He practically got poured into a cab at the end of the night. Eddie eventually realised she was virtually the only one left in the bar, and wondered if she should have declined that last round of shots with Evans. Boy, was it a good thing the second shift were on for the next forty-eight.

The cold air hit her pretty hard when she stepped out onto the sidewalk, and she had a couple of uncomfortable momnents of semi-sobriety before the pleasant buzz set in. Standing in the shadow of the doorway kept the breeze off, and she was about the pull out her phone to call a cab when she caught a glimpse of Jamie and Kara standing further along the street. She hadn't seen them for a while, and assumed they'd left earlier.

As she watched, Kara gently ran her hands up the front of Jamie's brown leather jacket, tightening her grip on the lapels and slowly pulling him closer. Eddie knew she shouldn't look - there was hardly anyone else aroumd, and they clearly weren't expecting to be observed - but she didn't turn back to her phone.

She knew how that jacket felt under her hands, and what it was like to be so close to Jamie, the solid warmth of him. However, she also remembered him resisting her efforts to deepen the kiss, gently pulling away from her. He wasn't drawing back from Kara, sliding one hand into her hair, the other arm wrapping tightly around her waist. As they drew apart, he murmured something in her ear, and Kara laughed, pressing another kiss on him.

Eddie was happy for them, truly. And she wasn't jealous at all.

Maybe if she kept saying that, she would convince herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came about from re-watching 5x02, which is one of my favourite episodes, and getting inspired by Eddie asking Jamie if he's got a thing for Kara. 
> 
> I really liked Kara as a character, and I wish she'd been kept around. I would have loved to see her hanging out with Jamie and Eddie some more, and how fun would she and Eddie have been riding together once in a while? Also, if Eddie didn't exist (never!), I really do think Jamie and Kara would be a fun pairing. 
> 
> I stole the title from the song of the same name by La Roux, which also inspired this fic tbh. 
> 
> I love the fic in this fandom a lot, so thank you for reading my little contribution.


End file.
